Silver Wings
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Namine seorang gadis yatim piatu yang penyakitan dan Roxas mantan agen rahasia yang sekarang dalam masa pengejaran Organization XIII,Chapter 7 is UP!/Manipulasi memori seseorang../"Tch,,keluarga bodoh, kehidupan bodoh!/ Read and Review thx!
1. Chapter 1

Silver Wings

Konnichiwa minna~

Ketemu lagi sama Author bin ajaib satu ini.. Inori-chan~

Aduh-aduh.. bikin cerita baru lagi.. Padahal yang laen belom selesai.. ahaha.. dicontinued.. Tapi lagi Hiatus dikarenakan "Till the End of Time" itu Project yang mesti mikir sekitar berjam-jam.. Jadi males

Gimana nggak... Tugas kayak rejeki nomplok.. banyak bener.. sedih yak?

Yasudalaa.. daripada Author curhat terus mending langsung ajah...

Cekidot!

"_Aku yang penyakitan ini.. tidak boleh mencintai siapapun.. karena jika Aku mencintai seseorang.. dan orang itu juga mencintaiku.. saat Aku benar-benar pergi dia akan sangat kehilangan diriku..." –Namine in this story and Author Note_

"_Aku adalah seorang mantan agen rahasia.. Aku tidak boleh mencintai siapapun.. karena jika Aku mencintai seseorang.. dan orang itu juga mencintaiku... maka orang itu bisa ikut terbunuh..." –Roxas in this story_

_..._

"_When you here.. everything was so beautiful.. but when you gone.. everything was so painful..."_

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : PROLOGUE**

Pagi yang selalu malam.. di The World that Never was.. Aneh memang.. Mau pagi,siang ataupun malam.. langit akan tetap sama.. Berwarna gelap dengan bulan yang berbentuk hati..

Disana ada seorang Pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat datar

Nama pemuda itu Roxas. Sifat nya dulu sangat periang dan menyenangkan.. tapi itu semua berubah semenjak sahabat nya meninggalkan dirinya.. Namanya Xion.. dia menghilang karena mengorbankan dirinya demi Roxas

Roxas ingat hari-hari itu.. Hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Axel dan Xion.. Yang sayangnya dihancurkan begitu saja.. oleh Xemnas dan Riku.. Bagaimana tidak? Berkat Riku.. Xion sukses dan rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Roxas..

Dari situ.. Roxas melarikan diri dari Organization XIII setelah mengalahkan Saix..

Dia melarikan diri ke kota Twilight Town.. Yang sama anehnya seperti TWTNW (The World that Never was) Langitnya selalu berwarna orange.. Tapi itu lebih bagus daripada berwarna hitam..

Semenjak itu Roxas sering dikejar-kejar oleh anggota Organization XIII lainnya tapi dari situ juga.. Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Namine

Namine adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit berwarna pucat yang tinggal sendirian di Old Mansion.. Sebenarnya Namine adalah orang kaya.. Tapi orang tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan.. membuatnya menjadi putus asa.. Selain itu dia juga penderita _Thalassemia _penyakit yang jarang diketahui orang ini membuat umurnya semakin hari semakin berkurang.. Thalassemia itu penyakit keturunan yang diakibatkan karena kegagalan pembentukan salah satu dari 4 rantai asam amino yang membentuk hemoglobin sebagai bahan utama darah..

akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan uang warisan orang tuanya.. Sebelum hari kematiannya

...

Namine Side'

"Hmm.. hari yang selalu cerah seperti biasanya di Twilight Town.." Kata Namine sambil menguap.. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah catatan disamping kasurnya..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini..? Sepertinya menonton pertandingan Struggle akan menarik.." Gumam Namine sambil mencatat kesehariannya di buku Jurnal nya yang dalam bentuk Jangrik.. Namanya Jiminy Journal

"Ayo Jiminy..! Kita harus siap-siap untuk menonton pertandingan Struggle hari ini!" Kata Namine sambil berlari mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya menuju kamar mandinya

...

Roxas Side'

Roxas membuka matanya lalu menguap.. kemudian membuka jendelanya yang tepat disamping kasur Roxas

"Langit yang sama.. Kota yang sama..." Kata Roxas

"Mungkin Aku bisa ikut pertandingan Struggle dengan Hayner untuk mengisi waktu ku hari ini.." Pikir Roxas,dia pasti menang karena pengalamannya selama 358 hari di Organization XIII,baginya Pertandingan seperti itu seperti Misi tingkat rendah untuknya

"Roxaaas!" Panggil seseorang dari bawah jendela rumah Roxas.. Dia adalah Ollete,Pence dan Hayner

"Hari ini ada pertandingan Struggle!" Teriak Hayner

"Yaya...Aku akan segera ke Usual Spot..." Jawab Roxas dari atas

...

Namine Side'

"Ayo-ayo cepat Jiminy,kita bisa terlambat nanti!" Kata Namine sambil berlari menuju Sandlot dari Old Mansion nya

"Aku ini kecil Namine! Bagaimana Aku bisa berlari secepat dirimu!" Teriak Jiminy dan kaki kecilnya

Pada akhirnya.. Jiminy naik ke pundak Namine karena terlalu lambat,dan Mereka sampai di Sandlot tepat waktu

"Whoa..Ramai sekali disini.." Kata Jiminy

"Namanya juga Sandlot.. Mirip miriplah sama pasar malem.." Jawab Namine

Jiminy langsung sweatdrop.. Pertandingan dimulai dengan orang-orang yang tidak Namine kenal

Hayner dan Fuu

"Siapa Mereka..? Aku tidak mengenalnya..?" Kata Namine

"Memangnya kau Walikota kota ini apa.." Jawab Jiminy "Tentu saja kau tidak mengenal Mereka!"

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Hayner yang memulai duluan dan Fuu menangkisnya

"Aku jadi ingin ikut bertanding.." Gumam Namine

"Ikut saja kalau memang mau!" Kata seseorang dari belakang Namine

"Whoa!" Kaget Namine "Kau membuatku kaget.."

"Hehe.. Maaf.. ya.. Namaku Ollete!" Kata gadis itu

"Aku Namine.." Senyum Namine dan Mereka bersalaman

"Ayo! Ikut saja Struggle kalo memang mau! Namamu bisa di daftarkan sekarang kok.." Kata Ollete riang

Namine jadi binggung.. Dia tidak diperbolehkan bertanding dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.. kecuali jika dia ingin mati sekarang

"Eh..eum..." Namine binggung menjawab "Bukankah Struggle hanya buat cowok?"

"Lalu kau anggap apa Fuu yang sedang bertanding dengan Hayner disitu..?" Tanya Ollete

"Ugh... Dia perempuan?" Jawab Namine makin binggung,begitu juga Jiminy apakah dia harus melempar Jurnal nya ke muka Ollete? =_=''

Setelah itu datang lagi seorang yang berambut hitam dan pirang

"Hey! Ollete!" Teriak Pence "Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Tanya Pence sambil berjalan menghampiri Namine dan Ollete

"Oh Pence! Roxas! Aku baru saja mengenalnya.. Namanya Namine!" Kata Ollete "Dan dia ingin mengikuti pertandingan Struggle!"

Oh terimakasih Ollete.. Kau berhasil membuat Namine jadi salah tingkah.. Roxas yang menyadarinya memutar matanya

"Dia terlihat sakit.." Kata Roxas datar

"Terima kasih.." Jawab Namine agak kesal sekaligus senang karena ada alasan untuk tidak ikut Pertandingan Struggle

"Ayolah Roxas.. Dia baik-baik saja kok!" Kata Ollete "Aku akan mendaftarkan namanya!" Lalu Ollete berlari menjauh dan Pence mengikutinya

Namine menepuk kepalanya begitu juga dengan Jiminy

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sakit.." Kata Roxas lagi

"Memang..." Jawab Namine pasrah "Kenapa Aku harus bertemu dengannya.."

"Takdir.." Jawab Roxas "Bertanding saja denganku.. Sepertinya kau malas bertanding.."

Namine menghela nafas sekaligus binggung .. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Jauh dari tempat Pertandingan itu.. Tepatnya di Station Plaza.. Terlihat segerombol orang orang berpakaian hitam.. Yang tidak lain adalah Organization XIII.. yang pasti mengejar Roxas

"Tangkapkan Aku Roxas!" Kata Xemnas

Lalu anggota yang lain menghilang ke tempat lain..

**Continued!**

Thank you for reading.. Sori pendek.. soalnya Prologue! Hehe

Review thank you^^ Your Review it's everyting!


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Wings

Good Day Minna san~

Ketemu lagi sama Author galau satu ini.. Karena binggung mau nulis apaan.. Dan selamet puasa bagi yang puasa.. Karena Author nggak puasa,soalnya Author Katholik..

And anyway.. Ceritaku yang Till the End of Time masih belom dilanjutin. Hahaha..

Dan tugas sekolah masih seperti rejeki nomplok.. Kebanyakan Curhat ni ah!

Cekidot!

_**A/N : Maap kalo ganyambung karena Author juga binggung mau nulis apaan..**_

_**...**_

"_Mungkin sisa hidupku tidaklah sampai beberapa tahun lagi.. Karena itu.. Aku akan membuat sisa hidupku yang sedikit ini menjadi sangat berharga untukku.." Namine Note_

"_Terus dikejar dan lari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.. Haruskah Aku berhenti berlari dan menghadapi kenyataan..?" Roxas Note_

_..._

"_Think today you will die.. So you can spend your Time to do your best.. " #Ngomong apa kali_

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Seven Wisdom**

"Selamat Siang para hadirin sekalian..!" Teriak Pembawa Acara Struggle "Sekarang akan dilaksanakan Pertandingan Struggle ganda! Antara Kelompok Namine dan Roxas! Juga Seifer dan Fuu!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan meriah dan berteriak untuk memberi semangat.. dan yang berada di lapangan Pertandingan.. Namine terlihat stress berat

"Apa dosaku apa salahku..." Kata Namine sambil memegang senjata Struggle entah apa namanya

"Santai.. Kau tidak akan mati.." Jawab Roxas datar

"Memang tidak mati! Tapi sekarat!" Kata Namine sedikit berteriak karena stress

"DOR!" Suara pistol yang ditembakkan berarti Pertandingan Mereka dimulai

Tanpa Namine sadari.. Roxas yang tadinya berada disebelahnya sudah maju untuk mengalahkan Seifer duluan, sementara Fuu berada di depan Namine

"You're mine!" Kata Fuu sambil menyerang Namine , sementara Namine hanya menangkisnya

"Cih.. Pemula..!" Ejek Fuu,tidak senang dengan itu.. Namine langsung menghentikan tangkisannya dan menyerang Fuu

"Memang!" Teriak Namine dan menyerang Fuu.. Ditangkis Fuu dengan mudahnya

"Payah! Semua seranganmu bisa kutangkis!" Namine tambah tidak senang, dia menyerang Fuu lebih tanpa ampun

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu!" Namine pun menyerang Fuu tanpa ampun

Sementara itu Roxas.. Tentu saja bisa menang dengan mudah.. dan langsung bergerak ke arah Namine.. tapi pandangannya berubah setelah melihat Fuu yang kalah.. Dia pun tersenyum kecil

"Pemenangnya adalah Roxas dan Namine!" Kata si Pembawa Acara

Penonton langsung bersorak atas kemenangan Mereka berdua.. Dan Ollete,Pence juga Hayner datang ke atas lapangan memberi selamat

"Tuh kan apa kubilang? Namine pasti bisa!" Kata Ollete pada Roxas

"Waw,boleh kuambil foto kalian?" Tanya Pence sambil memainkan kameranya

"Hm.. Mulai sekarang kau bagian dari Kami Namine!" Kata Hayner pada Namine

"Eh..? Bagian..?" Tanya Namine

"Yap!" Kata Ollete riang "Kau akan bertemu dengan Kami setiap hari di Usual Spot! Tepatnya di Back Alley!"

"Sebentar lagi musim panas selesai.. Lagipula kita kan berada di sekolah yang sama.. Tapi Kita tidak pernah saling kenal.." Kata Hayner

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Pantai untuk merayakan keberhasilan kalian?" Usul Pence "Kudengar Destiny Island adalah tempat yang bagus!"

"Terdengar menyenangkan!" Kata Namine, Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju Usual Spot, tapi tiba tiba Roxas dan Namine merasakan kalau waktu disekitar Mereka berhenti semua orang berhenti bergerak dan tiba tiba didepan Mereka datang orang-orang dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi Hoodie,entah kenapa hanya Namine dan Roxas juga para Orang-orang berjaket hitam itu yang bisa bergerak

"Organization XIII" Kata Roxas menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian

"Si...Siapa Mereka Roxas? Kau kenal Mereka...?" Tanya Namine binggung

"Tentu saja.. Mereka Organization XIII.. Mereka adalah mesin pembunuh buatku.. Pembunuh sahabatku yang paling berharga.." Terlihat Roxas berusaha menahan amarahnya yang luar biasa itu.. Jika dia mengingat saat Xion meninggalkannya..

"_Good bye Roxas.. See you again.. I'm glad.. I got to meet you..."_

Mengingat itu Roxas makin marah.. Dia langsung memanggil Keyblade nya

"Hei.. Sabarlah sedikit.. Kau mengingat si Puppet itu?" Tanya Xigbar

"_Oh and of course.. Axel too.. You're both My best friends..."_

Namine pun makin panik dan berjalan mundur

"_Never forget... That's the truth..."_

"Arrgh!" Roxas berteriak dan menebaskan Keybladenya pada Xigbar "Xion bukanlah Boneka kalian!"

Xigbar menembakkan ArrowGun nya ke arah Roxas dan Roxas melompat mundur begitu juga dengan Saix menyerang Roxas dengan Claymore nya

"_Roxas.. Don't be sad..."_

Pertarungan Mereka berlangsung sengit dengan Roxas yang terus terusan menghindari serangan Mereka

"_Memories of you and Me will always be together..."_

Merasa tertantang, Roxas mengganti Kingdom Key nya dengan Oathkeeper dan Oblivion miliknya

Menebas Saix dan Xigbar dengan cara melemparkan kedua Keybladenya ke arah Mereka, kemudian Saix dan Xigbar menghilang dengan Path nya yang berwarna hitam

"_Forever..."_

"ARGGHH...!" Roxas berteriak kencang dan Namine mendekatinya , dan waktu kembali bergerak

"Roxas...?" Ollete,Pence dan Hayner pun juga menghampiri Roxas

"Maaf.. Bisa tinggalkan Aku sendiri..? Tanya Roxas datar "Namine kau pergilah dengan Mereka.." Roxas pun berjalan menuju arah lain entah kemana..

...

Akhirnya Ollete,Pence,Hayner dan Namine hanya pergi berempat ke Usual Spot setelah membeli Sea-salt-ice cream..

"Roxas kenapa ya...?" Tanya Ollete yang duduk di sofa

"Mungkin dia mengingat Xion lagi.." Kata Hayner sambil memakan ice-cream nya

"Xion...Siapa dia?" Tanya Namine

"Oh..Dulu dia sering kesini sama Roxas.. Dia sahabatnya Roxas di Organization.." Kata Pence

"Kalian tau tentang Organization...?" Kata Namine

"Kami kurang tau.. saat Kami bertanya Roxas hanya bilan kalau Mereka adalah mesin pembunuh..." Kata Ollete seram

"Apakah kita akan ke pantai?" Tanya Namine

"Tentu saja! Tapi tunggu Roxas kembali,bagaimana kalo Kita mengunjungi 7 tempat aneh di Twilight Town ini..?" Usul Pence

"7 tempat aneh?" Tanya Namine binggung

"Iya.. Ada yang di Twilight Town.. tapi ada juga di bagian Twilight Town yang satunya.. Sunset apa gitu namanya.. Kita harus naik Kereta..." Kata Pence menjelaskan

"Hmm.. Sounds fun!" Jawab Ollete riang

"Kudengar yang di Twilight Town.. ada tempat yang bernama Old Mansion.." Kata Pence,mendengar itu ekspresi wajah Namine berubah itu kanrumahnya

"Lalu?" Tanya Namine penasaran dengan rumahnya sendiri

"Katanya tinggal seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan warna kulit yang pucat juga.. Rumor nya Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan

Gadis itu pun menjadi putus asa..dan menciptakan sebuah ruang bawah tanah dan mengurung orang-orang tidak berdosa disana..." Jelas Pence.. Namine makin kesal mendengarnya.. bagaimana tidak.. Gadis itu adalah dirinya..!

"Kalian dengan dari mana haah?" Tanya Namine dengan sedikit marah

"Teman-teman sekolah dan orang-orang disekitar sini bilang begitu.." Jawab Pence

Namine jadi makin marah.. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang menceritakan tentang kehidupannya?

"Old Mansion itu rumahku! Dan Gadis itu adalah Aku! Dan Aku,tidak pernah mengurung siapapun! Yang membuat ruangan itu adalah Ayahku!" Namine makin marah dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Usual Spot

"Na..Namine!" Panggil Ollete tapi Namine sudah pergi menuju Old Manison nya dan sesuatu membuat tatapannya berubah.. Roxas..

Roxas berdiri didepan gerbang Old Mansion.. entah apa yang dia lakukan yang jelas dia menatapi sebuah ruangan

Namine berfikir pasti Roxas juga tau rumor itu.. Rumor tentang dirinya.. Tapi dia juga ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Hei Roxas... Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Tanya Namine datar

"Bukankah Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu..?" Kata Roxas

"Ini rumahku.." Kata Namine sambil mengambil kunci gerbangnya di kantong miliknya "Kau mau masuk...?"

Mendengar itu.. Roxas kaget.. entah apa yang membuatnya kaget

"Ckrk ckrk.."

"Nah.. Sudah terbuka.. Mau masuk..?" Tawar Namine lagi

Roxas pun akhirnya masuk ke Old Mansion dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.. Tempat itu begitu besar.. Dengan 2 tangga dan taman di belakang tempat itu.. Juga sebuah Chandelier di atasnya

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja.. Padahal tadi ada kejadian yang begitu aneh.. Rasanya semua ini terasa janggal bagi Mereka berdua

Namine pun membawakan 2 gelas sirup rasa Vanilla dan menaruhnya di atas meja didepan Sofa yang Roxas duduki

"Minumlah.. Kau terlihat stress.." Kata Namine datar

Namine pun menaruh nampan untuk gelas gelas itu diatas meja dan duduk di samping Roxas

"Bisa kau jelaskan..." Kata Namine pelan "Kenapa waktu bisa berhenti dan hanya Kita berdua dan Orang-orang berjaket hitam itu yang bisa bergerak..?"

**What happening Next?**

**To be continue...!**

Thanks for reading!

Nah.. Udah baca kan Readers..? Sekarang tinggal Review aja..!

Nah.. Kita mulai sesi curhatannya :

Ventus : Yang pertama dari **Devil May Ventus **, Makasih.. TWTNW memangnya kenapa? Wkakak.. Nih uda apdet..! Nih Namine! **

Namine : Ow ow.. Hap! Gotcha! Yang kedua dari **KuroMaki RoXora **Nii udah Apdet! :D Woe,, Sora! *ngasihkertaskeSora*

Sora : Apalagi sekarang... Dari **synstropezia **Wkakak.. Seru dimananya? Nih uda Apdet.. Singkat gapapa laa.. Daripada Review nya Nulis teks lagu Sanctuary..

Inori : Dan dari **Guest** , Ollete emang gak ada dosa ya? Wkakaka , Iya.. harusnya "Fetch Me Roxas!" Yaa.. Thanks sarannya

See you again Readers~ Review and.. Thank yoou...


	3. Chapter 3Vocation

Silver Wings

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna san~

Ketemu lagi sama Author nyasar satu ini.. Yang setia menulis cerita Silver Wings.. Dan.. maap di cerita yang sebelumnya banyak salah kata.. Ahahah.. Maklum Author error dan Laptop juga error..

Dan karena itu.. Semoga nggak ada salah kata lagi Hahaha.. Maap kalo ganyambung karena Author binggung mau nulis apa

Baiklah ritual seperti biasa : Doa Readers Percaya.. Readers pasti Percaya.. Kalau KH bukan punya Saya.. Apalagi Square Enix.. KH milik bang Tetsuya Nomura seorang dan kru kru nya.. Karena itu Author mohon.. supaya Readers mendoakan,KH jadi milik Saya.. #PLAKdigamparabisabisann

Oh,anyway.. sekarang setiap di beberapa Chapter bakal ada Roxas/Namine/Sora Diary! So , jangan dilewatkan! #Udakayakiklanaja

Okelah.. Cekidot!

"_Sudah lama Aku hidup..Aku tidak tau berapa lama lagi Aku akan hidup.. Meskipun Aku akan mati.. tapi sesuatu yang membuatku tetap Merasa hidup adalah dirimu.." –Namine Note_

_..._

"_Ready to die ? Then, die!" _

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Vocation **

...

"Bisa kau jelaskan...Roxas..?" Tanya Namine lagi.. tapi Roxas tetap diam.. karena dia tidak tau apa jawaban logis yang harus dia berikan,Roxas pun cengo.. keadaan semakin menjadi cengo karena tidak ada salah satu dari Mereka yang bicara (Kata **cengo** berasal dari **KuroMaki RoXora**.. hwhahahaaa , baca fic nya eaah keren looh~ #digamparabisabisan)

"Semua jawaban yang kuberikan tidak akan ada yang logis.." Jawab Roxas dia menatap Namine

"Aku tau..semua yang di dunia mu tidak ada yang logis.." Jawab Namine sambil meneguk sirup Vannila nya

"Baiklah..." Kata Roxas pelan "Kumulai dari Organization XIII" Roxas pun mulai dengan gaya ala mendongengnya

"Aku bergabung ke dalam Organization XIII untuk membantu Mereka mendapatkan sesuatu.. Yaitu Perasaan.. atau hati..." Jawab Roxas, Namine tetap mendengarkan tidak berkomentar apapun.. karena dia tau.. Pernyataan Roxas tidak ada yang logis

"Aku yang awalnya benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan.. Mulai bisa tertawa,tersenyum semenjak ada Axel dan Xion.. Perasaan sedih baru bisa kurasakan semenjak Xion jarang datang ke Clock Tower dan saat dia benar-benar tidak ada..." Roxas menundukkan kepalanya lalu diam sebentar.. Dia mulai bicara lagi

"Yang kutau.. Xion meninggalkan sebuah surat yang tidak masuk akal.. bertuliskan.."

"_Dear Namine,_

_Will you watch over Roxas when I'm gone? So,you won't be alone.. –Love,Xion_

"Namine..? Aku? Kapan Aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Namine binggung

"Justru Aku yang binggung! Bagaimana dia bisa menulis seperti itu!" Jawab Roxas

"Apakah Xion-mu itu Seeress?" Tanya Namine

"Seeress?"

"Seeress itu orang yang bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.. Dia bisa melihat perubahan di masa depan..."

Roxas tetap diam dan Namine pun juga sama.. suasana kembali hening setelah itu tak lama kemudian,Roxas mengambil gelas yang dimeja dan meminumnya lalu pergi

"Maaf,Aku harus pergi..." Kata Roxas sambil berjalan keluar

"Oke,jangan lupa kunci pagernya!" Kata Namine santai,bisa-bisanya Namine berkata begitu setelah kejadian tadi.. sungguh ajaib. Bagaimana bisa..?

Setelah Roxas pergi, Namine membereskan gelas-gelas tadi dan mencucinya di dapur kemudian meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di rak setelah mengelapnya. Lalu dia pergi menuju kamarnya yang serba putih itu,melihat sebuah foto yang tertempel di tembok kamarnya

"Ayah..Ibu.." Gumam Namine

Mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah tiada membuatnya mengingat lagi saat kecelakaan itu terjadi membuat Namine menjadi sedih dan beralih ke kasurnya yang empuk itu sambil menangis

...

Keesokan harinya Roxas,Ollete,Pence,Hayner dan Namine berkumpul di Usual Spot dan berencana untuk pergi ke Destiny Island

"Eum..Namine..maaf soal yang kemarin..." Kata Pence sambil memainkan jarinya

"Ya ya...Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya.." Jawab Namine tersenyum

"Kita jadi ke Destiny Island?" Tanya Roxas menggigit sea-salt ice-cream nya

"Tentu!" Kata Ollete "Tapi Kita butuh 500munny untuk kereta yang menuju kesana.. dan Kita tidak punya uang.."

"Uangku banyak.." Jawab Namine datar "warisan orang tuaku.."

"Heeh? Gapapa tuh?" Kata Pence

"Yaa..." Kata Namine bangkit dari sofanya "Ayo Kita ke Station Plaza.."

"Asiik!"

"Hahaha..." Namine tertawa hambar

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke Station Plaza dengan 'sejumlah' uang yang Namine punya,mengingat lusa adalah hari liburan musim panas Mereka selesai. Hari ini Mereka ingin main sepuas-puasnya.. Tidak peduli soal PR yang sangat banyak itu.. Urusan PR bisa dikerjakan besok atau tinggal menyontek di sekolahan saja.. Itulah anak-anak.. Dunianya memang berbeda dengan orang dewasa,Dunia kerja-kerja-kerja, dan dunia main-cinta-persahabatan dan bakat..

Namine ingat saat gurunya bertanya.. Apa arti dewasa ? Dia menjawab lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dan tujuan dibandingkan perasaan, Perasaan..? Tujuan hidupnya kan.. tidak boleh mencintai siapapun.. meskipun dia masih anak-anak.. Pola pikirnya harus dewasa.. yaitu mengesampingkan Perasaan, begitu juga dengan Roxas..

"Hei,memangnya di pantai ada stasiun?" Tanya Namine

"Memangnya Destiny Island pantai semua.." Jawab Pence

"Namanya aja Island.." Kata Ollete

"Kalo pantai semua manusianya bikin rumah gimana ?" Tanya Hayner

"Rumahnya itu keren.. kayak ada di atas pohon gitu.. ada tangga.." Roxas menjelaskan,sepertinya dia pernah kesana saat menjalankan misinya

"Oooo.."

Mereka pun menaiki kereta setelah membeli tiketnya,tiket menuju Destiny Island , melihat keindahan Twilight Town dari jendela kereta yang sangat keren.. Sunset nya yang terkenal di Twilight Town ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Destiny Island!"

Terlihat dari jendela kereta sebuah papan bertuliskan "Welcome to Destiny Island"

"Huaaah.. Akhirnyaa.." Kata Ollete sambil menguap "Ayo Kita main pasir sepuasnya!"

"Iya!" Jawab Pence semangat sambil mempersiapkan kameranya

"Ayo kita main di laut Roxas!" Kata Hayner

"Hm? Kay.." Jawabnya simpel

Namine POV'

"Haah.. Destiny Island.. Pulau yang penuh dengan takdir.." Gumamku, ya iyalah namanya juga Destiny Island.. Destiny.. Aku ingat dulu Aku sering main dengan Sora disini.. Dulu ada Kairi pindahan dari Radiant Garden,dan juga ada Riku

Tapi karena penyakitku,Aku terpaksa pindah ke Twilight Town kota yang lebih memiliki fasilitas kesehatan dibanding disini.. Lagipula,kalau Aku tidak sakit,Aku tidak akan kenal Sora.. Karena Ibu Sora adalah pemilik klinik disini.. Kudengar sekarang Sora sedan belajar menjadi dokter.. Tapi dia kan masih kelas 1 SMA? Haah.. Anak yang berbakti =_="

Semuanya terlihat senang.. Pence.. Ollete,Hayner dan juga Roxas...

"Buk!" Sesuatu mengenai kakiku.. Ini bola...? Kuambil bola itu

"Heey! Namine! Ayo kita main dodge ball!" Panggil Ollete dari jauh

"Hn? Malas.." Jawabku pelan sambil melemparkan bola itu ke arah Ollete kemudian Aku duduk diatas pasir dan terlihat hamparan laut yang luas..

"Aku ingin berlari sepuasnya seperti dulu bersama Sora,Riku dan Kairi..." Kataku pelan, berharap ada salah satu dari Mereka yang datang

Selain itu.. Aku masih binggung soal Xion,darimana dia tau soal Aku? Kecuali kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan.. Nggak heran.. R einkarnasi? Nggak mungkin,Ah pusing lah bodo amat,mesti berhenti mikirinnya sebelum terjadi pendarahan otak! =_="

"Secret Place.." Tiba-tiba pikiranku seperti ingin pergi ke tempat itu.. tempat yang paling banyak coret-coret dari kapur nya.. Tempat yang banyak kenangannya..

Aku berjalan perlahan sendirian ke arah Secret Place itu sambil memainkan ponselku, melihat kontak Nama Sora.. Aku ingin menghubunginya kalau-kalau dia masih disini

"Sora...08..."

"Tuuut..tuut" Suara kereta melintas #eh? Maksudnya suara ponsel

"Um? Halo?" Kataku

"_Hn? Nami? Namine?!" Girang Sora "Kau dimana? Gimana sekarang hidupmu?!"_

"Ha? Kau tau kan..." Jawab Namine sedih "Hei Sora,bisa kau menemuiku? Aku ada di Destiny Island sekarang.."

"_Buset? Serius? Kok gak bilang dari tadi..? Lagi di pasar nih.. Yaudah deh, secepetnya Aku kesana.. Yosh!" Jawab Sora,kemudian dia menutup ponselnya_

Nah.. Terus sekarang ngapain.? Aku berjalan menjauhi Mereka ke Secret Place, tiba-tiba seperti ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku.. Belum sempat Aku menengok dia langsung mendekap mulutku dengan sebuah kain

"Uph!" Aku meronta dan berusaha memanggil yang lain.. Tapi terlambat.. semuanya gelap.. Aku tidak sadar lagi..

...

...

...

Roxas POV'

"Hei Rox,kau lihat Namine tidak? Aku mencarinya dari tadi.. Tadi dia main pasir sepertinya disini.. tapi sudah tidak ada.." Tanya Ollete khawatir

"Coba saja telfon.." Usul Hayner

"Tut..tuut..."

...  
"Tidak ada jawaban.." Kata Ollete

Ya ampun,kemana si Namine itu.. Ck..

"Sudahlah! Kita berpencar mencarinya!"

...

Hari sudah semakin gelap.. Tapi Namine tidak ada dimana-mana.. di dekat Paupu Trees,di atas atap-atap rumah.. Di dalamnya pun tidak ada.. Kecuali di satu tempat...

Namine POV'

"Ugh..." Perlahan Aku membuka mataku melihat sekelilingku yang gelap , berarti ini sudah sore atau tidak ada lampu disini..

Sial.. dimana ini.. Ini.. Secret Place..?

Terlihat sebuah batu-batu dengan gambar-gambar kapur yang dulu sering ku buat.. Ada gambar Kairi dan Sora beserta Paupu fruit nya.. How sweet..

Dan.. Tangan juga kakiku diikat dengan sebuah tali . Benar-benar hari yang sial.. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang masih menyala dengan suliiit.. Sekarang tepat pukul 6 sore.. Apa 6 Sore?

Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan tali-tali ini,kugigit,kutarik,tetap tidak mau lepas.. Sampai pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah korek api yang tergeletak di tanah itu..

"Jiminy...Jiminy!" Panggilku, dari tadi dia tidak bicara karena berada di dalam kantung jaketku

"He? Haa? Iya Namine?" Jiminy langsung keluar dan kaget melihat ku "A.. Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Sudahlah! Nanti saja! Bisa kau ambil korek api di bawah itu dan bakar tali yang mengikatku ini?" Suruhku

"Kay Okay.." Jiminy langsung melompat kebawah, mengambil korek api dan membakar talinya

"Sssh.." Tali itu langsung terbakar dan Aku bebas menggerakkan tanganku dan melepaskan tali yang di kakiku

"Kay.. Ready to go!" Kataku semangat, tapi saat Aku mulai berdiri dan ingin berjalan, Kepalaku terasa berat dan Aku terjatuh

"Ugh.."

"Na..Namine?" Cemas Jiminy "Obatmu mana?!"

"Aku...tidak membawanya...ugh.." Keluhku "Sepertinya Aku di suntikkan racun atau apa..." seandainya ada orang disini "Sial..."

"Telfon seseorang!" Usul Jiminy

"Kau benar..." Senyumku, Aku mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan nama seseorang

"So..ra..."

"Tuuut..tuuut.." Kembali dengan suara kereta #plak

"_Nam? Nam kau dimana? Aku tadi menelfonmu tapi tidak diangkat!" _

"So...ra..." Kataku pelan, dan suara Sora terdengar kaget.. sepertinya dia tau artinya "Aku...kesakitan..."

"!?" Terdengar Sora kaget sekaligus stress dari ponselku "Kau..Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Sec..ret...Place..." belum sempat Aku menutup ponselku, Kepalaku terasa semakin berat dan tubuhku mati rasa... Semuanya gelap seketika..

"Namine!"

...

**To be continue!**

It's Namine Diary today!

Dear Diary,

Aku muak dengan manusia yang kesehariannya hanya mengeluh dan meminta saja,padahal Mereka diberi tubuh yang sehat!

Apa Mereka itu tidak pernah berfikir tentang orang-orang yang diambang kematian di mana-mana? Perjuangan itu tidaklah mudah..

...

Oke! Sekarang sesi curhat"an nya!

Roxas : Dari Complicated021, Ahaha.. Makasih,ternyata Author bisa bikin penasaran juga, ni udah apdet!

Namine : Lalu dari KuroMaki RoXora! Wkakak,nari tor-tor bareng ngeliat Namine menang XD! Ni,dah Apdet~

Ventus : Dari Devil May Ventus... Iyalaa,gapengen puasa, uda puasa. Puasa Katolik udah bukan Feb-Maret kemaren... Lebaran itu sehat.. ni udah apdet.

Kairi : Terus dari bener nggak ini nulisnya.. Maen game itu sehat~ XD ni udah apdet..

Sora : By Hikari Shourai , iya typo" ini... sial memang.. gara-gara nulisnya kebut"an dan nggak di cek ulang.. Mudah"an yang ini gada Typo nya..

Xion : Terakhir dari LunarMetacore, busyet makan apa mas? Struggle itu nama perlombaan gitu kalo di Kingdom Hearts.. Coba deh maen KH2, pas lagi make Roxas kn ada Pertandingan Struggle.. Yang lawan Seifer,Hayner..

Okay that's all!

Thanks for reading and **review** please! Thanks before~


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

Silver Wings

_**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts by Tetsuya Nomura – Square Enix – Disney **_

_**Fanfic nya punya Inori Yuzuriha **_

_**All Characters by Square Enix and Disney**_

_**Merasa terbebani dan tidak senang ? Silahkan tekan tombol Back!**_

_**...**_

Halo Minna!

Ketemu lagi sama Author satu ini di cerita yang sama , kealayan yang sama, abal yang sama dan manusia yang sama..

Menurut Readers.. Readers lebih setuju Namine sama siapa ? Roxas kah? Atau Sora ? Apa Vanitas ?

Polls ya di Profile ku..

Belum bisa menjawab Tantangan Double Chapter dari **SerahMyLove123**, karena akhir-akhir ini jarang apdet karena banyak Tugas sekolah, kelas 3 sih =_=" ,maap pake banget karena Apdetnya lamaaa... Otak lagi penuh sama tugas jadi gabisa bikin, alias Human Error, otak lagi nggak connect sama Story, dan review dari bang **LunarMetacore **sukses membuatku tertawa gak berhenti berhenti.. Wkakakaka xD! Chapter depan bakal Double chapter! Thanks

Okelah , Cekidot!

...

"_This chains always be with Me forever.. And I never be allow to run from My destiny.." –Namine Note "Chains of sadness..illness..."_

"_No matter what future is waiting for us, I'll have no regrets, no matter what end We see coming.. I won't change My mind...!" –Xion Note "I believe in you.. You'll keep the future of this world safe.. So it's okay.. I don't mind if I'm gone..."_

"_You taught Me how to live My life, No matter what, we shouldn't give up hope.." –Sora Note_

"_I knew that you were alive.. somewhere, and I will find you..." –Someone Note_

"_**Don't forget Me.. Promise Me.. You will remember Me.."**_

"_**I have no regrets.. None at all..."**_

Chapitre 4 : Hurt

Dengan cepat Sora langsung berlari menuju tempat Namine berada. Secret Place, tidak jauh dari rumahnya , tapi Dia tetap harus melewati banyak tangga , memperlambat perjalanannya ke Secret Place.

Sementara Roxas , Dia masih mencari Namine bersama Ollete,Hayner dan Pence.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berlari melewati Roxas menuju Secret Place, dan membuat Roxas penasaran . Tapi kemudian Roxas berbalik untuk mencari Namine , untuk apa dia mengikuti pemuda itu, Misi utamanya saat ini adalah mencari Namine.

Roxas berlari menjauh sementara Sora sudah ada di depan Secret Place. Tepat di Secret Place, tergeletak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tidak berdaya dengan wajah yang pucat pula , Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namine.

Sora terlihat kaget dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Namine! Namine!" Sora mencoba membangunkan Namine , tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sampai sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul.

"Hm..Sora.." Pria itu tersenyum licik dengan sebuah Keyblade yang dipegangnya , melihat itu , Sora langsung memanggil Keybladenya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sudah puaskah kau?" Tanya Sora dengan tatapan sinisnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sora langsung menebaskan Keybladenya ke arah Pria itu, tetapi Dia menghilang seketika seperti debu..

"Tch..Sial..!" Umpat Sora sambil melemparkan Keybladenya "Namine..."

Namine masih belum sadar padahal sudah cukup lama,akhirnya Sora memutuskan membawa Namine ke rumahnya , Dan saat Sora berjalan keluar sebuah pandangan mengejutkan terlihat. Ada Roxas di depannya.

"Hn , kau siapa ? Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya Sora terburu-buru.

"Dia teman Namine Sora!" Kata Jiminy menjelaskan.

"Apa? Jadi Namine datang bersamanya ? Hanya berdua ?" Tanya Sora khawatir

"Masih ada 3 orang lagi .. Dan Aku mencari Namine dari tadi.." Jawab Roxas, yang membuat pandangan Sora sedikit berubah.

"Kau datang bersamanya, kemana saja kau sampai Namine jadi begini ?!" Gertak Sora , yang membuat Roxas jadi bete..

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana! Malah Kami ber empat berpencar ke tempat yang berbeda! Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya!" Jawab Roxas bete.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sora masih sedikit dengan nada marah.

"Roxas , kau ?"

"Sora..."

"Jadi Sora, sebenarnya Namine ini kenapa ?" Tanya Roxas bingung

Sora hanya diam dan berjalan tanpa bicara apapun meninggalkan Roxas dan pergi ke rumahnya yang merangkap jadi klinik juga tentunya.

"He..Hey!" Panggil Roxas "Tch..."

Roxas pun mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya dan segera menelfon Ollete, Hayner dan Pence untuk datang ke depan Secret Place sekarang juga.

Namine POV'

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat cahaya ultra violet #eh? Yang kemudian berubah menjadi ruangan yang serba putih , dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek berbaju serba hitam yang sedang menghadap jendela .. Siapa Dia?

Aku mendekati gadis itu dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanyaku, apakah ini mimpi ?

Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum, kemudian Dia menghilang bagaikan debu..

"Hei ! Hei!" Teriakku, Lalu semuanya pun menghilang.. hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan tempat yang lain .. Sebuah stasiun di Twilight Town..

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam tadi tergeletak di lantai , Aku segera berlari mendekatinya dan Aku melihat Roxas juga berlari ke arah yang sama.

"Xion! Xion kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Roxas khawatir , dan Roxas memangku gadis itu

"Rox? Siapa dia?" Tanyaku tapi Roxas tidak menjawab dan terus berbicara dengan gadis itu, Aku pun menyentuhnya untuk mendapat perhatian.. tapi...

"Tembus ? A..Aku...Aku tembus pandang?" Kataku heran, Aku terus mencoba menyentuh Roxas, tapi sama saja ,Aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuhnya..

Aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Mereka saja..

"Ini aneh..." Kata Xion "Aku tau hari-hari ini akan datang.. tapi.. Aku masih belum siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal .. Aku berharap Kita masih bisa bersama.."

Roxas hanya diam saja dan menangis..

"Kau tidak perlu menangis.. Kita akan bertemu lagi..." Kata Xion pelan.. kemudian dia menghilang bagaikan debu...

"Xion..." Roxas pun bangkit.. dan berjalan pergi.. seolah-olah Aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya..

"Roxas..." Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya, dan mendengar isi hatinya

"_Jika Aku bisa membawa kebahagiaan yang Xion inginkan.. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku.. Jika Aku mati.. biarkan saja.._

_Maybe somewhere deep down, below the layers of numbing pain.., I wanted to fade away from this world completely..._

_Tidak peduli selama apapun Aku berjalan.. Seberapa lama pun Aku berjuang.. menunggu.. Aku tidak akan bisa mengubah takdirnya.."_

Sungguh.. Aku ingin menangis mendengarnya, mendengar _luka _yang Roxas rasakan.. mungkin mirip dengan apa yang ku rasakan..

Roxas tetap berjalan dan berjalan sampai sepertinya Kami baru saja melewati ruang dan waktu yang lain.. Semuanya berubah dari Twilight Town.. menjadi Kota yang lain.. Yang bertuliskan The World that Never Was dan sedang hujan disini..

Dan Aku melihat gadis berambut pirang.. Tunggu.. bukankah itu... Aku ? Dan Roxas datang menghampiriku..

"Hei.. apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Roxas, _Aku _yang disana hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pelan ke arah yang lain sambil melihat-lihat.

"Aku senang bisa melihat teman-temanku lagi.." Kata_ku _pelan dan Roxas hanya menganguk saja.

_Aku _dan Roxas terlihat sedang berbicara entah apa yang dibicarakan, dan tiba-tiba _Aku_ terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Ugh.."

"Namine ? Namine jangan sekarang kumohon, tidak!" Roxas sedikit berteriak dan perlahan _Aku _terjatuh dan Roxas menahanku, yang jelas Dia meneriakkan namaku dan terlihat sangat sedih, kemudian Sora datang menghampiri Kami

"Roxas ?" Panggil Sora pelan , Roxas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlambat.."

Sora menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Aku menutup mulutku dan berjalan menjauh.. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kulihat?!

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan Aku berada di sebuah tempat..

...

...

"Ugh.. Ini dimana...?" Tanyaku pelan

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Namine ?" Kata Sora sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi air "Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

Tadi itu hanya mimpi .. mimpi ..? Atau sungguhan ? Aku meneteskan air mataku dan membuat Sora khawatir.

"He, hei? Kau kenapa ?" tanya Sora khawatir, dan langsung meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan mendekatiku "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meremas selimut milik Sora.

"Sora , berapa lama lagi sisa waktu hidupku ?" Tanyaku terisak, yang membuat Sora kaget..

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Nam?" Kata Sora dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu dan itu adalah Ollete.

"Namine? Namine! Sora! Roxas ditangkap oleh 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam! Sepertinya Mereka Organization XIII!" Teriak Ollete.

**To be continue...**

**Thanks for reading and review please! :3**

Baikla kita mulai sesi curhat"annya!

Xion : Pertama dari **Hikari Shourai **Iya, kurang panjang memang hiks.. Keterbatasan otak sih.. jadi gini TT^TT..

Roxas : Terus dari **DevilMayVentus **terlalu serius bisa membuat stress kawan..

Namine : Dari bang** LunarMetacore xD **Phoenix wright~ ciak-ciak.. wkakak, Serah ma ._. Ni uda apdet! xD!

Sora : Keempat dari **Kuromaki Roxora ! **Ni uda! Dan udah Apdet! xD

Inori : Buat Caca (**Leonhart Riu**) Gw binggung mau jawab apa.. yauda gw jawab gini aja : MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kairi : Maap ya **SerahMyLove123 **Double chapternya cepter berikutnya.. hehe Thanks!

Ventus : Udah apdet nih **Raindt **thanks! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Wings**

_Dislaimer : Kingdom Hearts by Tetsuya Nomura , Square Enix and Disney_

_ Fanfic nya punya Inori Yuzuriha, apa ada yang mau diwarisin ?_

_ Don't like ? Don't read... Easy right ? _

Welcome Back Readers!

Baiklah.. Sesuai janji.. Silver Wings bakal Double Chapter yeee *prok-prok* meskipun ga panjang-panjang amat sih chap ini.. Paling Cuma 2000+ biasanya kan 1000+ gapapalah buat pengalaman wkakakak

Menurut Readers.. Readers lebih setuju Namine sama siapa ? Roxas kah? Atau Sora ? Apa Vanitas ?

Polls ya di Profile ku.. Hehe..

Sepi reviewer nih.. hiks TT^TT ya.. gapapalah.. Selama masih ada yang review..

And~ Sekarang berita tentang krakatau apa kabar yak? Rumahku lumayan deket sama tu gunung, katanya udah "Waspada" statusnya.. Hmm... Kalo ampe meletus, kampung halaman saya habis sudah..

And.. selama Author bikin cerita ini.. dengernya lagu yang kelam-kelam.. Macam _Bump of Chicken_ . Jadi jangan heran kalo ceritanya ikutan kelam.. Efek sih -_-

Judul boleh terdengar lucu.. _"Chicken" _ tapi arti lagunya nge-jleb banget bagi yang ngerti..

Seperti ini liriknya : _"Maigo no ashioto kieta, kawari ni inori no uta o.. Soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni.." _artinya _"The sound of wandering children's footsteps have disappeared and it replced by song of prayer.. Then,it will probably turn into a flame, becoming a guiding light for others who will pass by this place later.."_

Nge-JLEB kan? -_- tapi ber-arti

Kayaknya dari Chapter ini.. bakal jadi Romance-Tragedy.. bukan Drama.. -_- atau mungkin Adventure?

Okelah.. Cekidot!

...

"_I want to see Your smile.. Like the old days..." Sora Note_

"_It's my __**Incurable Illness,**__so what am I live for?__**"**__ –Namine Note "My destiny just like a bunch of sadness and pain..."_

"_If it brought her happiness she deserved, I didn't care what happened to Me... If I die, so be it..." Roxas Note_

**Secret Conversation...**

"_This medicine.. may experience terrible pain at night as a side effects" She said_

"_I understand.." I said "It feels wrong to helplessly wait for death..so it's better.." I smiled and go from that room.._

**Chapitre 05 **

"Apa?!" Kaget Sora "Organization XIII?"

"Kau mengetahuinya juga?" Tanya Namine, Sora hanya diam.

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat tolong dia!" Teriak Ollete

"Ya ya..." Kata Sora, ia langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan santai ke luar dan Ollete berlari juga keluar.

"Hei hei... Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Namine cemas,dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar juga..

...

Roxas POV'

"Ayolah Roxas, kembalilah ke Organization.. daripada kau mengenal bocah-bocah tidak berguna ini.." Kata Xigbar. "Bukankah Kau ingin_ Puppet_ itu kembali ?"

"Vexen bisa membuat _Puppet _yang sama dengan yang kau kenal.." Kata Marluxia.

"Tch.." Decakku "Apakah kalian bisa berhenti memanggil**nya **dengan sebutan PUPPET?! Dia bukan boneka yang bisa kalian gunakan! Dia itu sahabatku dan Axel!" Aku menggengam kuat Oathkeeper dan Oblivion milikku, bersiap untuk menyerang Mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya dia marah.." Tawa Marluxia dan bunga pink alay nya #plak

"Jangan mempermainkanku!' Gertakku , masih menggengam kuat kedua Keybladeku, mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan disini, meskipun rasanya Aku ingin menghabisi Mereka segera. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang

"Hah...Jangan buat masalah di kampung halamanku..." Kata Sora sambil memegang KingdomKey miliknya.

"Pengguna Keyblade juga.. menarik.." Kata Xigbar sambil mempersiapkan ArrowGun miliknya, dan Sora tepat berdiri disebelahku.

"Aku tidak mengenal siapa kau,paling tidak nama cukup.." Kataku "Setidaknya,bantulah Aku mengalahkan Mereka.."

"Ini juga kulakukan demi Destiny Island.." Jawab Sora agak ngantuk -_-

...

Namine POV'

Aku berjalan keluar melewati tangga rumah Sora yang terbuat dari kayu dan banyak ini.. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu menghalangiku.. Muncul seorang Gadis aneh dengan rambut seperti kecoa, dan menggunakan baju serba hitam.. Organization XIII?

"Hai.. Namaku Larxene.." Kata Gadis itu..

"Terus, Aku harus bilang Wow gitu?" Jawabku heran , dasar gadis aneh.

"Grrr... Kau ingin mencoba pisau-pisau tajamku ini ?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan pisau miliknya

Haiss.. Apakah Aku harus ikut bertarung juga ? Tidak ada senjata disini.. Aku melihat ke arah sekitar berharap ada yang bisa digunakan.. Hmm.. Itu senjata milik Sora ? Aku berlari ke atas dan mengambil senjata itu.. Hmm.. senjata yang bagus, tapi selera yang buruk... Bagaimana tidak, pedang itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga dengan tulisan "Destiny Embrace" Ah, bodo amat, yang penting pedang!

"Maju kau.." Tantangku, setidaknya Aku punya sedikit kemampuan yang kupelajari dari Lomba Struggle itu..

"Hyaa!"

...

.

.

.

Roxas POV'

Setelah Kami cukup lama bertarung, akhirnya Marluxia dan Xigbar berhenti menyerang.

"Masih kurang ?" Tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas , sekali lagi Mereka menyerang, akan kugunakan Limit Break ku..

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke Organization rambut pirang..?" Tanya Xigbar "Bukankah kau ingin bertemu si Puppet lagi ?"

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan Boneka!" Teriakku.

"Blizzaga!" Sora menggunakan magicnya, Marluxia dan Xigbar langsung menghindar, tapi tidak dengan bunga-bunga mawar bodohnya yang menjadi beku.

"Bilang begitu lagi, kubekukan kalian.." Kata Sora

"Coba saja.." Tantang Marluxia yang sepertinya membuat wajah Sora jadi sedikit licik..

"Hm...Blizzaga!" Sora menggunakan magicnya sambil terus berlari.

...

Namine POV'

"Akh!" Aku terlempar jauh dan tepat mengenai tembok kayu rumah Sora,membuat tembok nya sedikit retak, bisa-bisa seisi rumah ini hancur!

"Kenapa gadis kecil? Kau menyerah?" Si rambut kecoa itu mendekatiku dan menjambak rambutku.

"Argh! Apa maumu?!" Teriakku dan menggengam kuat Destiny Embrace ku

"Tentu saja membunuhmu gadis kecil.." Dia mengarahkan pisaunya tepat di pipiku dan sedikit lagi mengenaiku.

"Cih!" Kutangkis pisaunya dengan senjataku.. Aku.. tidak akan kalah! , Aku mencoba berdiri dan berusaha menebas Larxene dengan pedangku, tapi dia menangkis seranganku dengan _magic nya._

"Berani juga kau..." Larxene terus-terusan menggunakan _magic _nya yang sukses membuat barang-barang di rumah Sora hancur , dan Aku terus berlari menghindarinya , meskipun Aku sekolah di sebuah _Twilight Magic Academy_ bukan berarti Aku bisa menggunakan _magic _sekarang, karena Aku hanya menguasai_ White Magic _bukan _Black Magic!_

"Dengar ya rambut pirang kecoa! Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu..Jadi jangan menyerangku terus!"

"Bukankah kau yang menantangku duluan?"

"Itu karena kau masuk ke dalam rumah orang seenaknya!" Aku melihat ke arah sekitar mencari tempat untuk lari, meskipun itu harus melompat dari atas jendela, terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 8 meter tidak akan membuatku mati kan?, Jendela jendela.. Ah! Disana!

Tanpa pikir panjang Aku melemparkan beberapa kursi kayu milik Sora ke arah Larxene, meskipun dia terus menangkisnya setidaknya itu bisa memperlambat gerakannya, kemudian Aku membuka jendela milik Sora dengan paksa menggunakan Destiny Embrace ku. Melompat.. melompat...

Aku melihat ke bawah, cukup tinggi pikirku.. tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur..

"Jangan bilang kau akan melompat.." Tanya gadis kecoa itu

"Memang !" Aku menutup mataku dan langsung melompat lewat jendela itu..

_Maafkan Aku Sora..._

...

Roxas POV'

Sekarang, berkat Sora, kaki Marluxia dan Xigbar menjadi beku dan tidak bisa bergerak.. Berterima kasihlah kepada pencipta _magic _Blizzard! Blizzara dan Blizzaga!

"Lalu, Mereka mau diapakan?" Tanya Sora.

"Habisi saja.. Lumayan hiburan..." Jawabku ngasal.

"Kau bercanda? Lebih baik kubekukan saja seluruh tubuhnya, bisa jadi patung sejarah, kalau Organization pernah datang kesini dan mengacaukan Destiny Island.." Kata Sora yang tangannya sudah siap untuk membekukan Mereka berdua.

"Meskipun Kami gagal mengacaukan Destiny Island, tapi Twilight Town sukses Kami kacaukan!" Kata Xigbar..

Apa? Twilight Town?

"Twilight Town kau bilang?!" Gertakku.

"Yep, Anggota yang lain sedang menyerang Twilight Town sekarang , Aku yakin, pasti murid-murid sekolah _Magic Academy _sedang berusaha mengalahkan Mereka.. Sayangnya,seluruh anggota Organization kecuali Aku,Marluxia dan Larxene sedang ada disana.. Beserta jutaan heartless.. Pasti sekarang kota itu sudah hancur..." Jelas Xigbar

"Kau...Keparat! Larxene.. Dimana dia?!" Kataku kesal, Twilight Town sudah Mereka hancurkan? Ada Larxene juga disini.. Sial

"Tentu saja sedang bermain dirumah kayu itu..." Kata Marluxia menunjuk ke sebuah rumah, dan itu rumah milik Sora.

"Namine!" Kaget Sora, dia langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya, berarti Namine sedang berada disana? Apa?!

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?!" Teriakku "Menguasai dunia?!"

"Menguasai dunia? Kami tidak tertarik dengan misi kelas B seperti itu.. Setiap orang jahat itu selalu punya tujuan kenapa dia jahat.. Bukan sekedar menjalani misi bodoh seperti Menguasai dunia itu.."

"Lalu..Apa?!" Tanyaku makin marah. Sabar Roxas...

"Membangunkan sebuah kunci yang tertidur... Dan membuka 7 kunci yang ada.." Kata Xigbar licik.

Membangunkan sebuah kunci yang tertidur dan membuka 7 kunci yang ada... Apa itu artinya...

"Cukup penjelasan kalian berdua!" Kataku kesal , dan tanganku siap mengeluarkan _magic _Blizzard dan membekukan Mereka berdua, tapi kurasa itu tidak ada gunanya, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan 2 orang licik ini..

...

Sora POV'

Melihat rumahku yang sudah... seisi rumahku hancur berantakan sekarang,terutama kamarku pasti Larxene habis-habisan menyerang Namine disini, tapi tidaka ada orang sama sekali disini.. entah itu Namine atau Larxene.. Apa jangan-jangan Larxene membawa Namine? Hmm.. Aku melihat sekeliling dan terlihat jendela kamarku terbuka, kaca nya pecah membuat tirai nya tertiup angin kencang.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela itu, siapa yang memecahkannya? Namine? Aku melihat ke arah bawah dan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda?

"Destiny Embrace ku.. kenapa bisa ada di bawah sana.. dan itu... Namine...?" Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tergeletak sambil memegang Destiny Embrace milik Kairi..

"Namine!"

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke bawah ke halaman belakang. Namine...Namine... Aku akan sangat tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, kalau saat ini Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia! Sahabat masa kecil ku sendiri.. Susah payah Kita bertemu, apakah akhirnya akan menjadi... seperti ini?

"_Hei Sora, apa cita-cita mu?"_

"_Mengubah kehidupan seseorang mungkin..."_

"_Uhm?, Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku akan berusaha mengubah takdir seseorang yang tadinya kelam menjadi lebih baik.."_

"_Cita-cita yang dalam.. Berusahalah menggapainya Sora..." _

"Tch...Namine!"

...

Roxas POV'

_Namine!..._

"Hmm..Apa Aku mendengar sesuatu?" Baru saja Ollete menelfon ku bahwa Dia sudah kembali ke Twilight Town bersama Hayner dan Pence, karena _Magic Academy _membutuhkan bantuan dari murid-muridnya. Sekolah Kami memang _Magic Academy_ , tapi Kami tetap mempelajari hal-hal biasa.. Matematika,Fisika,Sejarah... bahkan bisa diperkirakan, semua sekolah di Twilight Town adalah_Magic Academy_

Ternyata memang benar.. Organization sukses mengacaukan Twilight Town.. , kurasa Aku juga harus kembali ke sana secepatnya, tapi bagaimana dengan Namine? Kurasa Sora bisa mengurusnya, Aku harus kembali secepatnya ke Twilight Town, setelah itu Aku akan kembali lagi ke Destiny Island untuk menjemput Namine.

Aku segera berlari menuju Station, membeli tiket dan segera kembali menuju Twilight Town..

Namine POV'

"He...al..." Aku mencoba untuk meng-_heal _diriku, tapi kurasa kekuatan yang ku punya tidak akan cukup untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, Aku sudah banyak kehilangan darah, akibat terjatuh dari ketinggian **lebih** dari 10 meter,padahal kukira hanya 8 meter,Hahaha.. Apakah Aku akan mati sekarang? Kalau Aku mati sekarang,apa arti mimpi yang kulihat tadi.. Tadi.. Seorang gadis berambut hitam itu.. Xion.. Ya, Xion namanya..

Kenapa Aku bisa memimpikannya? Kenapa dia bisa meninggalkan pesan untukku? Sebenarnya.. Siapa diriku...?

"Namine!" Teriak Sora, Sora? Kenapa dia bisa disini..?

"So..ra?" Panggilku pelan "Apa yang...kau...lakukan disini...?"

Sora berjalan pelan ke arahku,kemudian dia berlutut di hadapanku "Namine..Ini salahku ya..?" , Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku,mencoba meraihnya,seperti nya Sora mengerti dia memegang kedua tanganku. Aku tersenyum , sementara Sora terlihat menangis, apakah ini takdir yang harus kuterima ?Apakah Aku akan mati ?

"_Namine... It's your time... You have to go... for __**Me**__..."_

Sora berusaha menggunakan _magic heal_ nya,tapi kurasa itu sia-sia, sebuah suara berdengung di kepalaku, seperti memanggilku.. Perlahan.. Semuanya menjadi gelap..

"Nam!"

**In Twilight Town...**

"Kh! Heartless ini terlalu banyak,bahkan Aku tidak bisa menghabisi Mereka semua dengan magic-magic ku.." Kata Ollete "Ugh.."

"Organization sial! Dusk .. Heartless.. Mereka begitu banyak..!" Keluh Hayner,bersama Pence dan murid lainnya, Mereka terus bertarung.. demi kota Mereka..

"Bahkan Pin-pin ku juga tidak cukup untuk menghabisi Mereka semua..!" Teriak Neku , begitu juga dengan Shiki yang terus bertarung bersama miliknya..

"Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya... Gah!" Kesal Shiki, begitu juga dengan semua murid yang lain, juga guru-guru Mereka yang sedang berjuang di lantai paling atas _Magic Academy _demi melindungi murid-muridnya. DiZ,Yen Sid, Senior Aqua dan Terra dan lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Mereka inginkan sih?" Tanya Joshua sambil terus melemparkan barang-barang yang ada ke arah musuh-musuh itu..

"Mungkin menguasai dunia yo!" Jawab Beat yang masih bertarung menggunakan skateboard nya.

"Sungguh keinginan yang bodoh!" Teriak Rhyme "Mereka sangat menyusahkan..!"

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita terus bertarung.. Jumlah Mereka terus bertambah.." Kesal Joshua "Menyebalkan.."

_**Sementara di Lantai paling atas Twilight Magic Academy..**_

"Xemnas..." Kata YenSid "Apa ini semua perbuatanmu?"

"Hmm.. Perbuatan seluruh anggota Organization XIII tentunya.." Jawab Xemnas.

"Menguasai dunia tidak akan berguna.." Kata Aqua yang terlihat ingin sekali menghabisi Xemnas.

"Maaf, Aku tidak tertarik dengan keinginan seperti itu.. Membuka ke-7 kunci dan membangunkan 1 kunci yang tertidur lah yang kuinginkan!" Jelas Xemnas

"Ven..." Pikir Aqua "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu!"

"Aku ingin menghabisinya segera.." Marah Terra yang memegang kuat keyblade miliknya.

"Kudengar ada 2 Murid yang bernama Roxas dan Namine disini.." Tanya Xemnas sambil memainkan kukunya (eh?)

"Ya..memang..lalu kenapa?" Kata DiZ

"Roxas adalah mantan anggota Organization XIII.."

"Lalu?" Tanya YenSid sambil mengelus jenggotnya (apasih-_-)

"Kau tidak kaget? Tidakkah kau ingin mengeluarkan murid yang mantan anggota Organisasiku? Bisa saja dia mata-mata, oh ya.. ada seorang murid lagi.. Namine.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari Mereka berdua?" Gertak Aqua

"Namine adalah anak seorang ilmuan kaya raya.. sekaligus dia merupakan kunci terpenting untuk membuka 7 kunci lainnya.." Jelas Xemnas.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

...

Roxas POV'

Setelah menaiki kereta ekstra ekspress, Aku sampai di Twilight Town, dan sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan kalau diluar Station terdapat puluhan heartless dan beberapa siswa _Magic Academy_ yang berusaha mengalahkan Mereka.

"Tidak sia-sia Aku disini.." Aku langsung memanggil kedua Keybladeku dan berlari menuju keluar station.

**To be continue...!**

**Inisih bukan Double Chapter ya namanya?  
Review please.. Thank you..**

**Ini dia sesi curhat"annya :**

**Dari **Complicated021 **Aww..bikin penasaran yak? Bagaimana dengan chappie yang ini :3 Ni udah apdet xD, terus dari **Lin Ref 18 **2-3 hari sekali? Itu bukan sesuai dosis ,overdosis namanya.. wkakak, sesuai dosis tuh sebulan sekali... #digampar,**KuroMaki RoXora **ni udah apdet jeng.. xD,Buat **Leonhart Riu.. **Umm.. Caca,, gw jawab ni ye : BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAK.**

**Okay Thank you and see you next time, don't forget.. revieww~ ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Wings

_**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts by Tetsuya Nomura, Disney and Square Enix  
Silver Wings it's mine...  
Ga suka kaga usa baca, oke? **_

_**Thank you and Happy Reading !**_

Minna~

Lama gak apdet.. Hahaha.. Sempet memutuskan untuk Hiatus selama-lamanya dikarenakan Tugas dan udah mau UN(?), rasanya manis pedes asin nano nano gimana gitu..

Bayangin aja nih, gara" Author gak masuk seminggu, hari Senen nya langsung disuruh ulangan sejarah,remid PKN,ulangan agama sama ulangan matem... belom belajar sama sekali.. bisa pendarahan otak lama-lama..

Lagi seneng karena dapet Juara 1 Lomba mading bersama **Leonhart Riu** , tapi pas lomba di sekolahan yang laen,ternyata panitia nya ga adil.. Jadi kita nggak menang lagi.. yasudala,dosa mereka.

Numpang Promote.. Hehe.. Follow wingscosplay ya teman-teman, arigatou^^

Okee .. Cekidot Guys, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapitre 06 **

"_Mayor.. Itu kata Mereka.., bahkan obat untuk penderita penyakit ini, masih belum ditemukan .. Usia bahagia ku hanya mencapai 20 tahun.. mampu Aku bertahan lebih dari itu? Hidup Kami bergantung dari setetes darah.., sakitnya suntikan desferal, yang bisa membuat tubuhmu nyeri dan bengkak? Bagi kalian mungkin penyakit leukemia terdengar lebih parah.. tetapi setidaknya penyakit itu sudah ditemukan obatnya.. Aku? TIDAK! Puluhan bungkus obat harus ku telan setiap hari..  
Obat jantung,obat untuk fungsi hati,tablet desferal yang efeknya sama dengan setelah kau kemoterapi.. Berapa tahun lagi Aku akan bertahan? Untuk apa Aku terus hidup jika Aku tau, umur ku tidaklah panjang,jutaan uang bisa habis tiap tahunnya.. Untuk apa Aku tetap hidup?_

_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku sering menangis sendiri di kamar sambil melihat kalender untuk menghitung berapa lama sisa hidupku? Menghitung berapa sisa waktu yang tersisa untuk mewujudkan semua keinginanku... Aku ingat, kakekku pernah menyuruh Ibuku untuk memberikanku kepada orang lain, mungkin karena Aku menyusahkan.. Tapi Nenekku membelaku. Seharusnya saat ini Aku sudah sembuh, karena operasi cangkok sumsum tulang akan segera dilaksanakan, menggunakan sumsum tulang Ibuku, tetapi sebuah kecelakaan tragis mengubah itu semua. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal secepat itu.._

_Aku yang penyakitan ini,tidak boleh mencintai siapapun... karena jika Aku mencintai seseorang dan orang itu juga mencintaiku,saat Aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini, Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, karena telah meninggalkan orang yang kucintai..." –Namine Note_

_..._

Waktu berlalu cukup lama, Para murid-murid Twilight Academy akhirnya berhasil membuat para Organization XIII pergi karena tidak ada yang perlu dihancurkan lagi... Hampir seisi kota rusak parah akibat ulah Mereka.

"Kota kita..." Yen sid memandang jauh seisi kota Twilight, hancur seperti telah terjadi perang berhari-hari.. memang tidak semua gedung-gedung nya hancur, tapi jalanan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang tidak bernyawa,bisa menjadi buktinya.

"Lalu..apa yang harus kita lakukan master ?" Tanya Aqua

"Panggil semua murid yang tersisa ke _Academy_ ,kita harus lakukan apapun yang Kita bisa,secepatnya!"

"Baik!" Para Senior dan Guru-guru lain segera pergi secepatnya.

...

Namine POV'

Lagi lagi... ruangan serba putih dan seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih,berambut pendek hitam yang sedang menghadap jendela,menggengam kuat tirai transparan itu.

"Kau lagi..." kataku, Aku duduk disebuah kursi putih dengan meja yang cukup panjang,disertai pot bunga dan ada chandelier juga.. Ini seperti kamarku.. Atau memang kamarku ?

Gadis itu berbalik, kemudian duduk di kursi yang satunya lagi, wajahnya tertutup oleh vas bunga besar itu juga dengan _hoodie _miliknya, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Namine" katanya, Aku menelan ludah.

"Eum..Ada perlu apa Xion?" Tanyaku pasti.

"Ah, Kau sudah tau namaku rupanya..kalau begitu Kita langsung ke topik saja.." Xion beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka _hoodie_ nya. "?!" _Wajahnya mirip sekali denganku.. meski Aku pernah melihat Dia sebelumnya.. tapi tidak sejelas ini! Yang membedakannya hanya rambutnya hitam pendek, dan rambutku panjang berwarna pirang pucat._

"Maaf, membuatmu harus terlibat dengan semua ini.. Kalau Aku masih hidup, mungkin Twilight Town akan aman-aman saja" Kata Xion memulai, "Kepergianku membuat Roxas keluar dari Organization XIII, yang memancing anggota lain untuk menyerang Twilight Town hanya untuk mencari Roxas, dan kau..." Xion menundukkan kepalanya.

Organization XIII mencariku? Hah? Memang Aku siapa?

"Siapa Aku sebenarnya?" Tanyaku pada Xion, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya ampun, Kau tidak ingat? Bukankah setiap malam hari Kau selalu pergi ke Organization XIII? Meskipun kau tidak mengenalku dulu" Kata Xion sambil memutar matanya, terlihat berfikir keras.

_Wait...  
What?! Aku pernah ke Organization XIII?! Berarti Aku kenal si rambut kecoa yang sudah membuatku hampir mati itu?! HAAAH?!_

"HAAAAAAH?!" Teriakku, Xion langsung _sweatdrop._

"Kau tidak ingat?! Bahkan kau tidak ingat Ventus?!" Tanya Xion heran, _Ventus? Siapa Dia?_ "Padahal Kau pernah menangisinya?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa! Yang kuingat,Aku hanyalah Gadis biasa yang sekolah di Twilight Magic Academy,memiliki orang tua yang meninggal karena kecelakaan,dan Aku sakit keras!" Teriakku, Xion benar-benar terlihat stress sekarang.

"Ugh...Oke, akan kujelaskan dari awal.." Katanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, Aku antusias mendengarkannya.

_**Meanwhile in Twilight Town**_

Roxas POV'

"Ah...Akhirnya hilang semua heartless bodoh ini.." Aku duduk di depan jam Twilight Station, yang harusnya ditemani sea-salt-ice-cream,Xion dan Axel... "Haha..bodohnya diriku.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Halo?" Kataku

"_Halo? Kak? Ini Rhyme, Neku-san bilang katanya semua siswa Twilight sebisa mungkin datang ke sekolah sekarang..."_

"Oh, Arigatou Rhyme!.." Kataku, kemudian kututup ponselku dan segera ke Magic Academy, melihat keadaan Twilight Town.. banyak orang-orang tidak bernyawa tergeletak dimana-mana, suara tangisan dan teriakkan juga sering terdengar, Ironis.

Langsung saja, Aku sampai di Twilight Magic Academy, para siswa segera berlari ke kelas masing-masing, begitu juga denganku, dari jendela kulihat para siswa sedang mendengarkan wali kelas masing-masing, begitu juga dengan kelasku .

"Maaf, Aku terlambat!" Kataku, Miss Aerith hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Maaf,memanggil kalian mendadak seperti ini,padahal keadaan diluar sedang sangat parah,tapi untunglah sekolah Kita bisa mengatasinya..." terus berceloteh sementara Neku yang duduk di depanku melihat ke kursi sebelahnya yang seharusnya ada siswa lain, Namine.

"Namine tidak ada.." bisikku pada Neku "Dia sedang berjuang di Destiny Island sekarang" Wajahnya terlihat kaget, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendengarkan .

"Menurut Kepala Sekolah kita,Master Yensid dan Guru kita , serangan tadi diakibatkan karena pada Organization XIII ingin membuka 7 kunci dan membangunkan 1 kunci yang tertidur, kalian pernah dengar hal ini?" Jelas Miss Aerith, Semua terlihat berbicara satu sama lain, memikirikan perkataan Miss Aerith. _Membuka 7 kunci? Dan membangunkan 1 kunci yang tertidur? Masalahnya.. siapa Kunci-kunci itu? Hmm..._

"Sepertinya kalau seperti itu jadi 8 kunci Ya, tapi kurasa tidak.. Hanya 6 kunci dan 1 yang tertidur, jadi totalnya ada 7 kunci..." Kata Miss Aerith lagi "Sepertinya, Kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar saja, untuk menemukan 7 kunci itu.. Lalu kita bisa menyerang balik markas Organization XIII bersama 7 orang itu..."

_Tapi kapan Kita menemukan 7 orang itu, kalau satunya tertidur berarti kita harus mencarinya lagi? Haah.. menyusahkan.. Think it for country..._

_**Sementara itu Namine...**_

"Jadi...Seseorang telah menghapus memoriku tentang Organization XIII... Kau tau, kapan terakhir Aku pergi ke Organization?" Tanya Namine penasaran.

"Hari ke 357, hari dimana Aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, Hari ke 357 sebelum liburan musim panas.." Jelas Xion, Hari ke 357 sebelum musim panas, _huh?_

"Hah? Hari ke 357 sebelum musim panas? Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada hari ke 358? Apakah itu hari dimana memoriku dihapus ?" Tanya Namine lagi, Xion mengangguk pelan. "Hari itu, Roxas bertemu dengan Riku dan Mereka berdua bertarung, Hari dimana Roxas keluar dari Organization XIII"

_Riku ? Siapa lagi Riku ? Kurasa terlalu banyak memori penting yang dihapus.. Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa menghapus memoriku? Aneh.. Hari ke 358 Roxas keluar dari Organization XIII, karena hari ke 357 Xion menghilang.. Berarti hari itu, Aku juga keluar dari Organization XIII.. Tapi peranku disana apa ?.. _Gumam Namine.

"Hei, Kau tau tidak, alasanku pergi ke Organization apa? Dan kenapa Aku bisa kesana?"

"Nam...Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah akibat kau keluar dari Organization..." Xion menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat menutupi sesuatu.

_Yang kurasakan saat ini.. Maksudnya? Penyakitku?_

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ya..Ketua Kita yang menanamkan penyakit itu ke dirimu.. Karena Mereka sangat membutuhkanmu.. Entah untuk apa, sampai sekarang Aku tidak tau.. Mereka menjanjikan penawar padamu, jika Kau terus menuruti kemauan Mereka..." Kata Xion, perkataannya terhenti.

"Bukankah...Bukankah penyakitku ini didapat sejak Aku lahir?!" Aku sedikit berteriak dan beranjak dari kursiku. Xion terlihat bingung.

"Semua itu..Kurasa hanya manipulasi memori yang dilakukan ketua Kita! The truth is well..." Xion menutup matanya dan mengigit bibirnya.. sepertinya Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

_Apakah kematian orangtua ku juga manipulasi memori? Kenyataan penyakitku juga manipulasi memori? Sebenarnya Aku ini siapa! Kenapa Organization begitu membutuhkanku?!_

"Namine.. mungkin semua ini membuatmu bingung, Mungkin dengan ini Kau bisa mengerti Apa yang telah terjadi..."

_..._

_**Day 359 before summer Vocation..**_

_Malam itu.. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras, membasahi seluruh kota Twilight Town.. Tepatnya di depan Old Mansion.. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan warna kulit yang pucat pula berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.. Menghadap lurus kedepan.. Kedua orangtuanya di sandera oleh anggota Organization XIII._

"_Lepaskan Mereka! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" teriak gadis itu, salah satu dari Mereka mulai berbicara._

"_Hei Gadis kecil, bukankah Kau ingat perjanjian Kita? Kau tidak ingin Ayahmu__** diambil**__ oleh Kami, makanya Kau bergabung ke Organization XIII bukan? Kau juga ingin penawar penyakitmu Kami berikan bukan?" Kata pria itu licik, Gadis itu menatap tajam Pria itu.. Terlihat ingin sekali menghantam Wajah Mereka. "Ayahmu.. Seorang ilmuan terkenal.. Yang sedang menciptakan alat untuk memusnahkan semua rasa yang bisa menciptakan heartless.. Makanya Kami ingin menghilangkannya dari dunia ini.. Kau yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung mendatangi Kami dan membuat perjanjian.. Kau akan membantu Kami untuk mengurungkan niat Ayahmu itu.. Benar?!"_

"_Apa maumu?!" Tanya Gadis itu ketus._

"_Membunuh Ayahmu tentu saja, karena Kau sudah melanggar perjanjian.. Jika tidak ada Heartless di dunia ini.. Untuk apa Kami hidup?" Tanya Pria itu, sebuah senjata besar sudah diarahkan ke leher kedua orangtua Gadis malang itu.._

"_**TIDAAAK!"**_

...

To be continue...

Thank you for reading.. And review please!

Oke.. Sekarang waktunya bales"an review~

**Leonhart Riu : Mwhahahahahahahahahah!**

**Haruspringizumi : entahlah sampe chapter berapa.. Maunya?**

**Riu Leonhart : :3**

**Acrylate : Hmm , Siapa ya.. Mau tau aja, apa mau tau banget? XD**

**...**

**Thank you for reading! And review! Don't forget!**


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Wings

_** Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts + Tetsuya Nomura,Square Enix and Disney**_

_** Silver Wings punya Saya :3**_

_** Ga suka kaga usah baca, oke?**_

_** Keep Calm and Stay Woles**_

Konnichiwa minna-san..  
Gue akan apdet As Soon As Possible... Sebisa mungkin...  
Hah... Sepi reviewer nih, silent readers,, Kayaknya readers lagi pada sibuk ye.. ,Aduh horor amat ini... =_= , Nilai udah sekarat .. KKM sekolah 76.. Pengen matii.. Bentar lagi UN, kayaknya ini bakal jadi terakhir Gue apdet SW..  
Masih dengan promosi yang sama.. Follow wingscosplay ya teman-teman :3  
Yak, Akhir Kata Gue mau hiatus

Okaai, happy reading minna! Maap kalo ceritanya ngga nyambung sama Judulnya.. Keabalan dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.. Makasih! Dan Gue udah lama gak nulis, jangan heran kalo ngawur...

...

"Apakah... menyukai seseorang dan patah hati, bisa membuatmu berhenti melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup ? Misalnya berhenti meminum obatmu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi anak kebanggaan orang tuaku, Bahkan mungkin Aku menyusahkan Mereka."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa pahit.. Pahit nya hidup..."

...

"_Namine ? Kau menggambar apa hari ini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang pintu ruangan rahasia itu, Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan senangnya, kemudian menutup buku gambarnya, berlari ke arah Pemuda itu._

"_Ah! Kau datang lagi! Bagaimana misi-mu hari ini? Sukses?" Tanya Namine riang, Pemuda itu terlihat membawa sebuah kantong plastik dan memperlihatkannya pada Namine._

"_Tentu! Seperti biasa, dan lihat! Aku bawa sea-salt ice-cream hari ini Nami!" Senyumnya._

"_Haaah! Harusnya kau bawa satu dus kesini!" _

**...**

_Manipulasi memori seseorang..  
Ternyata , kecelakaan tragis itu hanya manipulasi memori.. Padahal yang sebenarnya..? Orangtua ku dibunuh!? Lalu tentang penyakitku.. Itu juga manipulasi memori?! Xemnas yang menanamkan penyakit itu padaku, supaya Aku tidak akan lari dari Organization XIII.. Aku ingat sekarang, Aku ingat!  
Mereka, Mereka sangat membutuhkan ku.. !_

_Orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.. , Yang nasibnya bisa dibilang sama sepertiku.. , Orang yang sangat mengerti diriku, begitu juga sebaliknya.. Orang yang selalu menghampiriku setiap malam, menceritakan apapun yang bisa menghiburku seusai misinya di Organization, Orang yang mengajakku lari, lari dari kenyataan..._

_Kau... Kau dimana ..._

...

_Malam itu hujan yang tidak terlalu deras menghiasi kota The World that Never Was di malam hari, Terlihat dua orang sedang berlari menerobos hujan-hujan itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan, juga menggengam sebuah keyblade di tangan Mereka._

"_Hey..Hah..Kita..Kita mau pergi kemana..?!" Tanya Namine, Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti._

"_Kemanapun, Kita akan lari dari Mereka!" Teriak Pemuda itu "Aku akan mencari cara, agar Kita berdua bisa bebas dari tempat itu!"_

_Mereka terus berlari dan berlari, sesekali Mereka disambut oleh heartless, yang membuat langkah Mereka harus terhenti. _

"_Rumah...Kita harus pulang ke rumah..!" Usul Namine "Kita akan ke Twilight Town!" Mereka sudah berada di dekat stasiun kota itu, akhirnya Mereka memesan tiket dan pergi secepatnya ke Twilight Town._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Xion...sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku ?" Tanyaku pada Gadis rambut hitam itu.

"Memorimu di masa lalu, karena ternyata Kau tidak ingat semuanya Namine..." Jawab Xion sedih.

"Nam, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku saat ini, Di masa depan, untuk yang kedua kalinya Organization XIII akan menyerang Twilight Town, kemudian YenSid akan menyuruh siswanya untuk pergi ke The World that Never Was, menyerang balik para Organization XIII, disaat itu, Kau bisa masuk ke Castle Oblivion dan menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga bagimu Nam..." Jelas Xion, Dia tau semuanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semuanya..?"

"Karena Aku bisa melihat masa depan!"

...

**Special Chapter : Our Memorable Moment**

...

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa,hah?! Berpergian sampai jam segini!" Teriak seorang pria.

"Apa boleh buat, Aku kan kerja!" Jawab wanita itu "Cepat cari kerja! Kau pikir Aku melakukan ini karena siapa?!"

"Cerewet!" Pria itu mengenggam sebuah botol kaca kosong dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Semua suara itu terdengar dari luar pintu kamar seorang pemuda bernama Ventus, yang sedang duduk diatas kursi meja belajarnya, kemudian membanting buku pelajarannya ke lantai.

"Tch.. Keluarga bodoh, kehidupan bodoh.." keluh Ventus, Hampir setiap hari Dia mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang mempermasalahkan tentang Ibunya yang bekerja dan selalu pulang malam dan Ayahnya yang tidak pernah bekerja lalu berfoya-foya di dunia luar.

Satu-satunya pencerahan yang Ia punya hanyalah PSP tercintanya dan seorang Gadis manis yang tinggal di luar sana.

"Drrt..drrtt" Ponsel Ven berdering, melihat nama yang tertera disana Ia langsung tersenyum dan pergi lewat jendela.

...

Namine POV'

"Namine.."

"Namine!"

"Huh?!" Aku berbalik, mendengar namaku dipanggil, sontak Aku langsung sadar dari keseriusanku menggambar atau mungkin lebih tepat dengan keseriusanku melamun.

Begitu Aku menengok ke arah yang lain, wajah Ventus berada tepat sangat dekat di depanku, yang membuatku langsung terjatuh ke belakang bersama kursi-kursi ku.

"Duagh!"

"Aww...Sakit bodoh! Apa kau gila tiba-tiba berdiri di depan wajahku!?" Keluhku kesal, Dia malah tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Maaf-maaf, Ini sebagai gantinya ku bawakan sea-salt ice-cream.." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi sea-salt ice-cream.

"Yaya..." Aku bangkit berdiri mengambil kantong itu dan merobeknya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menelfonku?" tanya Ventus.

"Misi.. Sepertinya Kita akan dapat misi malam ini, Xemnas si rambut tua itu menyuruhku menelfonmu.." Jawabku.

"Puh, Xemnas si rambut tua? Sebutan apa itu? Hahaha!" Ventus malah tertawa "Lebih baik kau menyebutnya dengan sebutan Xemnas si Pria Negro berambut ubanan!"

Oke, Ventus memang jujur sekali. Tapi pembicaraan ini makin tidak jelas, Aku diam saja menanggapinya.

"Haha, jadi apa misinya?" Tanya Ventus masih sedikit tertawa, memulai untuk serius.

"Tidak ada!" Jawabku yang terdengar main-main. Ventus terlihat bingung.

"Huh? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" .

"Aku serius, Xemnas bilang Kita bebas hari ini, free day bahasa kerennya, Dia menyuruhku menelfonmu hanya untuk menikmati hari ini.. Hahaha" .

Ventus masih cengo.

"Seriously?" Tanya Ventus.

"Sudahlah! Ngapain kita bicara terus disini! Ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini!" Ajakku sambil menarik tangan Ven, membawanya keluar ruangan. Karena dari tadi kami hanya ba-bi-bu ria

...

...

Ventus POV'

Tau-tau Aku dan Namine sudah sampai di center Twilight Town, ajaib.. Sepertinya Namine menggunakan magic nya, memotong dimensi? Aku tidak ingat.

Yang jelas Namine masih tetap mengenggam tanganku kuat sambil berlari, tiba-tiba Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung, jari Namine menunjuk ke sebuah cafe kecil.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanyaku lagi, Dia mengangukkan kepalanya dan menarikku kesana, sungguh seperti anak-anak -_-

...

...

...

Namine POV'

"Huh?!" Aku tersadar dari ingatanku, ingatanku dengan Ventus, tapi Aku juga bisa melihat apa yang Ventus rasakan dirumahnya,hatinya,... keluarganya berantakan.. Tetapi, Aku masih belum bisa ingat betul, Siapa itu Ventus.

"Aku yakin Kau masih belum bisa mengingatnya.." Tebak Xion, dan itu benar.

"Hm? Yeah..." Jawabku agak ragu. "Mungkin pertemuan pertamaku dengannya bisa membantu?"

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu, sekarang sudah waktunya Kau untuk kembali.." Xion tersenyum.

"Ah! Tapi Aku—. . . Kata-kataku terhenti karena cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mataku.

.

.

.

.

". . .mine.."

". .Namine.."

". . ." Perlahan, Aku berusaha membuka mataku, samar-samar kudengar suara Sora, tapi mataku belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan wajah Sora saja tidak terlihat.

"...So..ra..?"

Tapi Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun.

Yang bisa kurasakan hanya tetesan air mata.

Sora ?

. . .

Beberapa minggu kemudian di Twilight Town Magic Academy.

"Baiklah.." Kata Tifa, "Kita sudah mengumpulkan anggota untuk persiapan menyerang balik para Organization sial itu.."

"Jangan begitu Aerith.." Jawab Aerith,Cloud hanya diam saja.

"Biar saja! Mereka memang sial!"

"Hmm.. Murid-murid utama ya.." Kata Cloud, "Neku, Rhyme, Shiki, Beat, Roxas dan Namine?", "Namine?" Tanya Cloud lagi. "Kenapa dia?"

"Karena hanya dia yang kekuatan magic nya setara dengan Aerith, seperti keturunan bangsa Cetra.." Jelas Tifa.

"Yah, sayangnya hanya Aku keturunan terakhir bangsa Cetra.." Kata Aerith lirih, "Coba saja si Soldier First class itu masih ada, haha, mungkin tidak begini jadinya.."

Cloud diam saja, mendengar perkataan Aerith.

Begitu juga Tifa, ia ingat sekali dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Zack. Dia membenci semua soldier.

"Ada anggota lain selain Mereka?" Tanya Cloud memecah keheningan.

"Ada Ollete, Hayner, Pence dan Joshua sepertinya.." Kata Aerith.

"Kita bagi saja kalau begitu.." Usul Tifa, "Supaya jumlahnya setara dan kekuatannya juga setara..emm..."

"Roxas, Namine, Neku, Rhyme dan Joshua satu tim, sisanya Shiki, Beat, Ollete, Hayner dan Pence satu tim"

"Baiklah..."

. . .

Di koridor sekolah.

Namine POV'

"Aw, sepertinya itu sakit sekali.." Komentar Roxas saat melihat perban di kedua lengan dan kakiku. "Kau parah sekali sampai nekat lompat dari jendela rumah Sora.."

"Yah..Daripada Aku mati.." Jawabku, tapi Sora benar-benar merawatku dengan baik, terima kasih.

Ven.. Ventus.. kau dimana ?

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar, bukan bel masuk kelas, melainkan bel tanda bahaya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" Bentakku sambil menatap Roxas.

"Mungkin Kita diserang lagi.., sudahlah Kita langsung temui Miss Aerith saja!" Roxas langsung menarikku tanpa pikir panjang.

Merasakan tanganku digenggam Roxas, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Dan lagi, gelang yang dipakai Ventus dan Roxas sama? Wajah mereka juga mirip. Tetapi sepertinya Ventus lebih manis. Haha

...

"Miss Aerith!" Teriak Roxas, Kami langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh! Aku baru mau mencari kalian, segera temukan tim kalian, keadaan darurat sekarang!" Jelasnya.

"Hah? Tim? Tim apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kalian belum tau? Baiklah, tim kalian itu Joshua, Rhyme, dan Neku."

"Ah, tiga sekawan, baiklah terima kasih!" Roxas langsung menarikku pergi.

**PRANG!**

Tiba-tiba kaca-kaca di sekeliling kami pecah! Para siswa berlarian dimana-mana, yah sambil membela diri juga sih.

Dan indahnya, heartless bermunculan di sekeliling kami.

"Cubit Aku sekarang, pasti Aku sedang bermimpi.." Kataku pada Roxas, dia berdiri di belakangku menghadap arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku juga berharap ini Cuma mimpi Nam.." Jawabnya, "Sudah kau duduk saja di sudut situ.."

Dia mendorongku sehingga Aku terjatuh, kemudian Dia menancapkan sebuah Oathkeeper ke lantai tepat di depanku.

"He hei!" Kataku.

"Tenang saja, heartless apapun yang mendekatimu, akan langsung menghilang karena pedang itu, karena pedang itu adalah simbol dari Xion.." jelasnya lirih "cahaya.."

Xion..

Ventus..

Semua ini sungguh menyesatkan.

**Tu bi kontiniu...**

Nah! Sekarang Gue jawabin reviewannya..

**Leonhart Riu : -_-**

**Izumi Natsuno : Aduh gomen ya baru apdet TT^TT , buntu ide nih, lagi sibuk banget juga..**

**Acylate : Speechless ah.. **

**Complicated021 : Makasih, iya dunia emang gak adil hahaha..**

**Serenade Panda : Ni dah apdet**

**Etalyrca-Etalrika : Ini juga, speechless gue gatau mau jawab apa..**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


End file.
